meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Assorted Secrets
Assorted Secrets is a compilation by The Residents, originally released only on cassette on Ralph Records in 1984, and later reissued on CD as a numbered limited edition in 2000. Mostly recorded live in the studio, ''Assorted Secrets features a number of rehearsal recordings for live performances for The Mole Show and an earlier tour concept which did not eventuate. History Following the financial disaster of The Mole Show tour and near disintegration of The Residents and The Cryptic Corporation in 1983, Ralph Records needed to raise funds in a hurry. In order to do this, they released this collection of existing material on cassette, as well as licencing collections to other labels such as Memorial Hits. Assorted Secrets is a rather unique collection, though, as it is made up of unreleased live-studio recordings of various songs from a private tape made by the band and not intended for release. Side A is an early test of The Mole Show from well before the band actually took to the road, recorded as a live performance in their studio, while Side B is made up of tests of live versions of various songs for a show (in the vein of what later became The 13th Anniversary Show tour) which never happened. Assorted Secrets was eventually reissued on CD in 2000 by Ralph America as a numbered limited-run set with the subtitles "The One That Won't Go Away!", "They Hate It!!!", "You Shouldn't Listen To This...", and "Don't play this for your friends...". The track listing is somewhat different, with extra tracks and an extended run-time. Track listing ''Original cassette release (1984) # Mark of the Mole # The Letter # Ship's A'Going Down # Bach Is Dead # Birthday Boy # Constantinople # Die In Terror # Give It To Someone Else # Smack Your Lips # Song of the Wild # Happy Home Limited edition CD reissue (2000) # God Song (1:33) # The Letter (2:13) # Ship's A Goin' Down (2:32) # Bach Is Dead (1:20) # Birthday Boy (3:41) # Constantinople (2:10) # Die In Terror (2:17) # Give It To Someone Else (0:58) # Festival of Death (9:23) # Smack Your Lips (4:03) # Song of the Wild (3:32) # Happy Home (2:14) # Mark of the Mole Part 1 (14:43) # Mark of the Mole Part 2 (10:44) # Mark of the Mole Part 3 (8:13) Outtakes As part of the pREServed series, various songs recorded from these sessions were released. 1982 Rehearsals # The Letter (2nd Take) # Walter Westinghouse # Die In Terror (2nd Take) # Give It To Something Else (2nd Take) # Love Leaks Out # The Talk of Creatures # Eskimo Suite (2nd Take) # Diskomo Studio Rehearsals / Res Dance '82 # God Song # Voices of The Air # The Secret Seed # The Ultimate Disaster # God of Darkness # Migration # Smack Your Lips # Another Land # The New Machine # Final Confrontation # Satisfaction # Happy Home Credits Performance by: The Residents Recorded by: Scott Fraser Produced by: The Cryptic Corporation Release History See also * The Mole Show * Eskimo Live * Mole Box External links and references * Assorted Secretsat The Residents Historical * Assorted Secretsat RZWeb * Assorted Secrets at Discogs Category:Compilations Category:The Mole Trilogy Category:The Mole Show Category:Assorted Secrets